In the most primal way
by Silphidae
Summary: Sara and Grissom do a bit of crime scene recon, and it leads to much more GSR M for smut


#First attempt at writing a *slightly* longer story with a bit more content than just pure smut... I mean don't get me wrong, this is still heavy smut :p

* * *

 **In the most primal way**

She wanted him, in the most primal way. And she knew he wanted her, OK so she didn't _know_ , she suspected. So _that_ evening, when she asked if he wanted to go for dinner and 'see what happens' and he so coldly rejected her. It left her hurt and reeling.

She told him when he does figure out 'what to do about _this_ ' he might be too late. But she was going to try her damned hardest to not make it easy for him, to show him what he's missing out on.

'What have I gotta do to make him want me' she pondered, 'I've literally _thrown_ myself at him, so blatantness doesn't work' she fingered a pair of lace panties, and with a wicked smile changed into them.

He'd paired her with him today, she made sure she took extra care in reaching for things infront of him, revealing her skin. Or bending low and giving just a peek of her lace panties.

She used him as a brace whilst she assessed a higher shelf, not that she really needed to but she relished in the feel of his shoulders under her hands and the proximity of his face to her lower abdomen. She could feel his breath tickling her stomach.

He reached his hands up, to guide her back to the floor safely. Bringing her eye to eye with him, he left his hands on her hips. She allowed the hand that had been resting on his shoulder to graze his forearms, she could feel the goosebumps under her tips.

She smiled brightly, "thanks, Griss". She turned quickly, leaving him rooted to the spot.

Suddenly the lower shelves seemed to be of great interest to him 'get a grip Gil', willing himself to detach from this deep feeling of wanting to be close to her.

"Hey, Griss...Would you come here and check this out" she called, when he turned towards her he was greeted with an image of Sara on her hands and knees, at the bottom of the bed, with her head hidden under the bed frame. The lower expanse of her back was exposed as she was leaning forward, shifting her weight to her forearms - her perfect, jean clad, _and was that lace panties_?, ass in full view.

'You need to get a grip Gil', he knew he was staring at her, he couldn't help himself. He wanted nothing more than to mount her - he wanted her, in the most primal way.

"I got blood" twisting to look at him. Her eyes bore into him and he felt the blush rising.

He shook his head and swiftly moved towards the bed, dropping to his hands and knees bringing his face level with hers, theirs eyes locked for a long moment before she smiled, _that beautiful smile_ , "if I'd have known that all it would take was a little bit of blood, to have you on your knees in the bedroom - I'd have tried along time ago" she smirked and pointed to a distinct, partial palm print in blood.

"There's blood on the bed sheet too, look, it looks almost like the sheet's been grabbed" she sat back on her calves, gesturing to the bed above.

Snapping photos they stood to assess the room. "Hit the lights, Sar", he scanned the ALS across the floor. "I got semen" he commented taking more pictures.

"Let's head back to the lab" he said, gathering up his kit "I think we need to do a bit of recon".

Sara set to work, setting up a replica of the crime scene, "So what do you reckon Gris, based on the impressions in carpet, our vic. was on her knees...like this" she dropped to her hands and knees in front of the bed "then what?"

"Well the partial in blood, under the bed, was too large to be hers, and based on the seminal evidence - she had company", he studied her for a moment taking in the image of her on all fours. With a shakey breath, he stepped forward, slowly dropping to his knees behind her. To steady himself he gently placed a hand on her hip, causing her to slightly shift below his touch. Raising her hips, whilst subtly lowering her shoulders.

He reached forward placing his hand next to hers, in the approximate position of the partial. His index finger and thumb covered Sara's delicate hand. The contact sent a jolt of electricity through him. His body was covering hers and he was resisting the urge to grind himself into her ass. He could already feel his cock twitching at the close proximity of her ass to his crotch.

He could feel the heat of her back against his abdomen, even through the layers of clothes. Scanning his eyes across her, he spied the panties again, deep burgundy, lace, panties.

He cleared his throat "I uh think, our vic. was having a little fun time, before things got nasty. Report from David suggested the vic. was strangled" he moved the hand that was on her hip to Sara's throat, and curled his fingers around her slender neck. In doing so, his crotch came into full contact with her ass causing Grissom to thrust at the contact, shunting Sara's head into the bed frame.

Sara made a noise somewhere between pain and pleasure "mmm Griss" she let out a breathless moan, she could feel his rigid cock pressing into her ass,

Quickly coming to her senses she shifted out of her daze, "I have a theory on how our vic. died" He released his hand from her throat, as she turned to sit and look up at him, "when you moved in to put your hand on my throat, umm the uh, change in your position pushed me forward - in to the bed frame. Now imagine doing this without clothes - full throws of passion, ya know, Mr. loverman gets a bit over zealous with his thrusting and squeezing... we've got BFT to the head, she was rendered unconscious, explains the blood, she was bludgeoned to death".

He studied her face for a long while "Do you want to come over after shift?" he blurted out, quickly standing and shifting his slacks to try to hide his bulge, "after you've documented our findings." he added, ever the professional, even with a raging hard on he was able to maintain work place composure.

A smile spread across her face "I'd love to", as she walked past him to leave she leaned into him, grazing his body with hers and whispered "more recon in mind?" he gulped and watched her saunter off.

'What are you playing at Gil' he stood cursing himself for a moment of weakness.

Shift finished and Gil was now pacing around his living room with a scotch in his hand. 'She's going to be here any minute, then what do you plan on doing you fool?' he took a long draw of his drink, the amber liquid burning his lips. He sighed, as he felt the warm liquor relax him.

A knock at the door notified him she was here. He strode towards the door and took in a deep breath before opening, "hi" he said sheepishly.

"Hey Griss, I uh, brought some chocolates" she smiled at him with a sweet, welcoming smile.

"Come in, can I get you a drink" he asked, shutting the door behind her. She reached for the glass in his hands and removed it with little resistance from him and he watched as she slowly brought the glass to her mouth, licking her lips before taking a slow, sensual sip. She looked him deep in the eye, as she lowered the glass to the side, before advancing towards him, and taking his lips with her own.

This kiss started as an almost ghost of a kiss, with her lips just grazing his, a whisper of her breath tingling his liquored lips, before it became much more fervent. His hands flying to hold her to him, as he deepened the kiss. His lips and tongue had a mind of their own, urging her mouth to open and allow him to capture her tongue.

He walked her backwards, divesting her of her jacket and top as he went. He brought his lips down to kiss her neck, as her finger thread through the curls at the back of his neck.

"God I want you Sara" he mumbled into the crook of her neck, as he kissed his way to the valley between her breasts, whilst she buisily unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it from his shoulders.

He lowered her to his bed, and stared hungrily at the sight before him. Sara Sidle was topless on _his_ bed, her pale skin was beautifully contrasted with his dark, navy bed sheets. "I don't think you appreciate how wild you drive me, Sara" he said huskily as he climbed atop of her. "You've been teasing me all day" he unbuttoned her pants and shimmied them down "with these" his fingers toyed with the lace panties he'd just revealed.

"I didn't think you'd noticed my _not so subtle_ hints, Gil" she quipped, but the blush in her cheeks was breaking her façade.

"Of course I did, I notice _everything_ about you" he was kissing his way over her belly, keeping his blue eyes trained on her brown orbs.

His teeth worried the top of her panties before scraping his teeth over her nub, causing Sara's legs to open wider as her hips raised to meet his mouth "ahhaha Griss" she laughed nervously, trying to hide her needy moan. Her hands found his shoulder and she trailed her short nails across them and up into his hairline at the back of his neck, eliciting a rumble from him.

He looked up at her "I wanted to take you in the layout room, earlier...I nearly did" he kissed her inner thigh, before nipping it lightly, rubbing his bearded cheek along the length of it to stop at her juncture.

"mm, I wanted you to. I've been trying to seduce you all day, when I felt you pushing against me, I so wanted there to be no clothes on" she sighed as he pulled her panties to the side and swiped his tongue up her cleft to flick over her clit. She applied more pressure to his scalp, letting him know it felt good.

He slowly pushed a finger inside, lapping at her juices with his tongue, as she arched her back up off his bed. _His bed_ , Sara Sidle was in _his bed_ , and he was making love to her with his mouth.

He added another finger, stretching her, preparing her, she was writhing against his mouth, her legs were starting to shake. He could hear his name tumbling from her lips, over and over, interspersed with pleases and yes's.

"Gil, please. Ah Griss, I need you, please".

He ran the flat of his tongue over her nub one more time, trailing his tongue up her body before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss.

Her hands moved to his pants and pushed them down, running her hands over his butt, before curving around his hip to take hold of his firm cock. He looked down between their bodies to watch her pump him a few times, before gently grasping her hand to still her.

"Sara, sweetheart, I wont last" he stared deeply into her eyes, as he settled himself between her legs. She gasped when the head of his cock bumped her clit, as he rubbed himself over her cleft, before slowly pushing inside "uh, God, you're tight" he panted as he sheathed himself fully, "honey, you feel so good" he pulled out, leaving just the tip, before surging forward.

Sara let out a keening moan, clutching his shoulders hard. She kissed up his neck, kissing and nipping around his beard line, as he set a rhythm of slow and hard thrusts, forcing the breath from her on each deep thrust. She moved her mouth to his ear, sucking in an earlobe.

He moved his arm under her leg, thrusting deeper, causing her to throw her head back "ohhhh Gillllll" she locked eyes with him, "you're...so beautiful...Gil" she moaned between pants. She traced her thumbs over his brows, and he turned his head to kiss her palm "since when were you interested in beauty" he quipped with a strained smirk, before kissing her lips.

"More, please"

He rolled her over, so that she was on her hands and knees. He kissed her shoulder and back and gently pushed her down towards the mattress. He entered her in a swift hard thrust, her legs buckled beneath her, as he spread her legs further apart, fucking her with abandon. She was thrusting back against him, taking him deeper. He could feel her channel gripping him, milking him. He brought his had round to strum her clit until she stiffened and let out a wailing moan of pleasure. He could feel her legs trembling around him.

He gently flipped her back over and entered her again, this time long, slow powerful strokes. She brought his face to hers and kissed him hard, then trailed kisses to his ear "Let go, I want to feel you inside me". She started to suckle and bite his shoulder - it was his undoing. He started to thrust erratically, before he released himself deep inside of her.

She cradled his head against her chest, as he collapsed atop of her, listening to the staccato of her heart beat. He lay for an eternity before rolling to her side, with a groan, rubbing his shoulder.

"Griss, are you OK?" looking at him in a concerned way. "Yeh" he chuckled, "I'm not a young man, I ache in the places I used to play" he groaned mimicking Leonard Cohen as he pulled her down towards him.

She smiled as she smoothed her hands over his chest, resting on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek "coulda fooled me".


End file.
